Aerial Attack!/Taking down the Dreadnaught
Here is how the Aerial Attack takes place in Legend of the Giants. As they did, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends had to figure what's next. Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob, You still got your gear? SpongeBob SquarePants: Got it! Flynn: So sorry we couldn't help you guys out down there! Cali and I looked for another way in, But we must have taken a wrong turn or something. Cali: We? Flynn: You know, Cali, It takes two to get lost. One to actuallly get lost and the other to notice. Cali: Anyway, we did find out where Kaos was going, A giant drilling rig way out in the middle of nowhere. He must plan on drilling down to the Lost City of Arkus. Flynn: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to that rig! (as everyone and everypony else looked at him) Oh yeah, right. I have to drive. Grubber: So, How do we get there? Capper: Well, We're gonna need a map or a scout to find out where Kaos is now. Patrick Star: But who's good enough at flying to where? As they all looked, Iago was confused at why they're looking at him. Iago: What? Why is everyone looking at me? Then, He realized what he's getting him involved on. Iago: Oh no, I'm not getting involved on scouting. Uh-uh, No can do! Henry: Come on, Iago. Do for Thundra, And for Skylands and Equestria. With too much for Iago to make up his mind, He had to make up his mind. Iago: Okay. I will do it. Just as Iago took off, There was an aerial attack. Flynn: Try not to get too freaked out on me here, But I think this may be a ghost ship. Rarity: Ghost Ship? (gulps) This is going to be the horrifying possible thing that could happen! Jiminy Cricket: Get a hold of yourself, Rarity. Spike: Come on, We've gotta use the cannons to see if they still work. Rarity: Right. Gordon: Come on, Let's take down that ship. Capper: Yeah! So, They got ready to fire at the ships and avoid the mines. Spyro: Let's see what these babies can really do! Zazu: FIRE! With a few shots, The Mines exploded away from the ship and blew a few ships. Gabby: Bullseye! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Ready... Aim... Fire! As they fired a lot more ships, They were nearing victory. Flynn: Uh oh, We've got company back on deck again. You guys feel like walloping some bad guys up here? Princess Skystar: Huh? Suddenly, A bunch of arrows were fired at Squidward pinning him to the mast of the ship. Squidward Tentacles: Too bad that didn't kill me. Percy: Stop fooling around, Squidward. We've gotta stop those evil minions coming our way! Squidward Tentacles: Oh, Right. Just as a few evil minions came, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends had to fight them off as the Skylanders gave them a hand. Spike: Heads up! At last, Spike flew down and breathe his fire at a few evil trolls. Spyro: Nice one, Spike! Spike: Thanks, Spyro. Tree Rex: Be ready to take out a few, Meadowbrook. Mage Meadowbrook: I'm more than ready, Tree Rex. Tree Rex: Now! At last, Many evil minions in the ship were taken down. Flynn: Oh boy, I've just spotted another battleship and it is Huge! You guys better come up here ASAP! Rainbow Dash: Come on, You heard Flynn! But it was too late, The ship was right under Flynn's ship. Flynn: Say, I've got an idea! What if we turned the tables and your guys boarded their ship instead? Here, I'm gonna swing us around and when I do, You guys can drop right in on these creeps. Just as Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, their friends and the Skylanders were dropped off, They make ready to invade the Dreadnaught. SpongeBob SquarePants: Be ready! Patrick Star: I'm more than ready, SpongeBob! Sandy Cheeks: YEE-HAW!!! So, They set off to find the engine to the Dreadnaught. Pinkie Pie: Hey, Squidward. Are you ready?! Squidward Tentacles: Ready? Ready for what, Pinkie Pie? Then, Squidward notice a bunch ghoulish trolls right behind him and he started to scream as the troll chased him. Squidward Tentacles: I could use a little help here! SpongeBob SquarePants: Hold on, Squidward! Patrick Star: We're coming! With amount of teamwork, SpongeBob and Patrick fought off the trolls. Sandy Cheeks: Hiya! As Sandy took out a lot more trolls, Everyone and Everypony started searching for the engine room. Grubber: Nice one, Sandy. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Incoming! Take cover! Just as Fizzlepop took out a lot more trolls, Flynn was contacting the others. Flynn: (on communication) So this is that big cannon that's been blasting us. Probably don't need to tell you guys this, But Blow It Up! Sheldon J. Plankton: Way ahead of ya, Flynn. Cali: (on Communication) Just be careful, It's a huge risk you guys are taking. Spyro: We will. At last, Tree Rex took out the cannon with his fist. As the Dreadnaught was about to sink, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, their friends and the Skylanders evacuated. Flynn: And BOOM goes the ghost ship! Of course being a ghost ship, it may come back, But let's not stick around to find out. We're outta here! Mickey Mouse: And the sooner we stop Kaos, Merlock and the others, The better. Goofy: So too the Big Drill we go everybody! So, They all returned to the ship and meet with Flynn and Cali. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225